Trol'kalar
Trol'kalar is the legendary sword of Ignaeus Trollbane, progenitor of the House of Trollbane and High General of the Empire of Arathor. The weapon is a sacred blade that has been passed down through the rulers of the House of Trollbane since Ignaeus himself. With the House of Trollbane having taken the seat of kings of the Kingdom of Stromgarde, it has also been used to signify the ruler of the house. History The dread sword known as the Trol'kalar (troll slayer, in the ancient tongue), was first known to be wielded by Strom's most capable warlord, Lord Ignaeus Trollbane, during the Troll Wars. After the war and with the departure of Thoradin's ruling descendants the Trollbane family ascended to the throne. The Trol'kalar image changed by also becoming a true emblem of power in that region, being rightly wielded only by the direct descendants of Lord Ignaeus as a symbol of rulership over the glorious Kingdom of Stromgarde. The Trol'kalar's fame (or infamy) is probably attributed to its ability to easily dispatch any troll with a few slashes. From there came its name, Trol'kalar, and very possibly Ignaeus' own nickname which later became the new name of his bloodline. brandishes Trol'kalar in battle during the Second War.]] During the Second War, Trol'kalar was given to King Thoras Trollbane's nephew, Danath Trollbane as he represented their house on the field of battle. Danath, an accomplished warrior in his own right, wielded the blade until his departure through the Dark Portal, where he had the sword sent back to his uncle. After the Third War With the mysterious death of Stromgarde's last ruler, Lord Thoras Trollbane, and because of the fragile condition of the Stromgarde nation, the Trol'kalar was sealed with Thoras in his tomb awaiting for the day when a new champion would rise from the people of Arathi Highlands and bring honor and glory to their name once more. The very name of Trol'kalar is enough to make even the mightiest troll tremble, to the point where those of the Darkspear tribe attempted to spirit away the mighty sword during the onset of the rise of the Gurubashi Empire under Hakkar. Their attempt failed, only succeeding in killing Prince Galen Trollbane, Thoras' son. The blade was eventually stolen by the very man who died to protect it, Galen, as a forsaken under the Banshee Queen, Sylvanas Windrunner. It currently remains in his possession. Powers When a troll is slashed by this bastard sword, it cannot regenerate as it would when hurt by a common melee weapon. The wounds heal at their normal rate, just as if the troll victim didn't count with additional regeneration powers at all. Rumour applies this trait to all injuries inflicted by the ancient sword, linking it to an archetypal 'lif-stein' from myth and legend, now reputedly lost.Fanon from Everen. Quotes Nimboya: "With Thoras Trollbane dead and Stromgarde in ruins, Vol'jin has instructed that we make every effort to spirit the legendary sword Trol'kalar from the humans' hands, so that we might use it in our coming battles against the trolls of Zul'Gurub." Zengu: "In ancient times, trolls fought against the Arathorian Empire and our most capable adversary, Lord Ignaeus of Strom, named Trollbane. He rode into battle wielding Trol'kalar - troll slayer, in their ancient tongue." Category:Swords Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:House of Trollbane Category:Empire of Arathor Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:Longswords